Sable's Story
by Trinexx'sMaiden
Summary: Rated for nuditybasically most chapterslanguage, I'll also have a site up for my fic soon!Chapter 3 is up!
1. The experiment

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon in anyway shape or form, except for this fanfic.  
  
Pokémon: Sable's Mystery.  
  
"Where am I...?"A voice whipsered in her head.  
She was in a dream...Floating over a peaceful plain in deadening silence...She reached her hands out only to have them stop not but a few inches from her face....She kicked backwards only to fell the abrupt stop the same distance away from her back as was her face....She was trapped!She started to struggle, to break free from the cell that held her.But it was useless...she then lashed out at the wall infront of her with her fists.The pain ejected her from her dream, her eyes snapped open to reality.She was floating in a tube which now held a small crack in the front of it.Her long blonde hair flowed gently behind her, almost..invisibly...Around her people in white with clipboards examine a cell across from her, she could barely glance at the figure inside because it was blocked...She felt a surge of strange power flow through her body went sent up an agonized scream from her lips.Then Men and white turned and talked quickly among themselves, only catching glimpses of the words.  
"She's awake!"  
"Experiment 539 is alvie!"  
"Get Bise he'll want to hear this!"  
They immediatly gathered around her.Some wrote notes on the boards they held while one pulled a machine over to take pictures.It was then this mysterious girl noticed her shame.She crossed her legs and covered her small supple breasts to hide them from the onlookers.They men in white grumbled something quietly.She looked up to see a pair of robotic hands head for her arms, also from the machinic floor below her sprouted another pair for her legs. The robotic hands grasped her wrists and ankel and pulled them apart.There was nothing she could do, her arms held open and her legs widen almost immediatly.This would just spell chaos for the men...She felt another surge of power inherself..she started to shine a bit yellow as power surged from her cheeks and body...It lashed straight out breaking the tube spilling water and causing the men to back away...She sat on her legs with her hands down in between them to steady herself before she even attempted to stand.She glanced at the med while she breathed heavily.  
"Get the traq Sert..."one man whipsered.  
The girl's ear perked up abit as she heard the man whisper those..those words.  
Sert came back increasingly fast with a gun loaded with a traquilizer behind his back.  
"Now what?"He asked the first man.  
"We'll hold her you shoot her.."  
Again the girl's ears shot up at this. The men counted to three then charged at the girl she felt something surge in her again, she quickly jumped aside as the men plunged into a pile where she had just been.  
"Damn!Screw it!Shoot 'er Sert!"A man yelled.  
He readied the gun and aimed.just as he pulled the trigger the girl jumped aside again.As soon as she landed she climbed to her feet and ran towards the door, the sound of quarreling between the men in white echoing in her mind.Sert noticed her attempt for the door and began to fire.The girl just either jumped over and ducked under the darts as they all missed, on just barely grazed her tail, which cause the girl to grab it.A tail..Thoughts stormed into her head..that wasn't normal for a human, nor were pointed ears..She then knew what happened to her..She had indeed once been human..but now..now she was what humans called a 'pokémorph' These evil bastards changed her.  
"Sound the alarm!"A man yelled from the room she had left...she felt a twinge of pain in her heart from leaving the room that had been considered her home.She put that thought aside and carefully tip-toed through the cold halls as the alarm started to sound.She'd have to be quick.She ran towards a room at the end of the hall and broke her way into it.She cussed loudly in her thoughts as she looked around....all there was were white suits and computers.  
"W..w..wait.."her small timid voice choked out.  
She grabbed one of the coats and put it on, luckily one she choose has a hood, which she used to cover her ears.She also tried her very best and hid her tail.She slowly exited the room and started down the hall.She was quiet and careful as she went slowly.Along her way she saw posters of the building she was in.One called it a 'TREF' which due to another poster, she found out that 'TREF' stood for; 'Team Rocket Experimental Facility'.The more she went down the hall, the more she became disgusted by the place.Murder of trainers and their faithful pokémon, theft of rare pokémon from unexperienced trainers, cloning of powerful pokémon that die off soon after birth, but the final thing disgusted her most...Human experimentation.They took D.N.A. of newly killed pokémon and fused it with the D.N.A. of humans.But what shocked her the most was the report on the wall of a failed experiment, they even had pictures.The repost explained how at a TREF in a small city of 5,000 tried fusing the D.N.A. of a newborn vulpix with the D.N.A. of a 15 year old female trainer.The report told of the failure. As soon as the water tube was opened and the experiment came out it exploded, taking the city and the TREF with it...This pulled at the girl's heart.A mslal tear flowed down her cheek.Not for the dead rockets, but for the innocent citizens that had no one warning of the explosion.She heard a clung and started to run.By the time she reached the exit she was totally out of breath.She exited the door and immeditaly started barefoot into the forest...  
  
A month later  
The escaped experiment was lying safe up in a tree.She had lived off fish and food from passing trainer that took pity on the girl.She was now garbed in a long blue skirt and a blue shirt, a special hole had been cut for her tail to pop out.But she kept a hat over her ears.Her blonde hair had grown longer, touching about down to her feet.She also learned alot about the human language from listening to trainers from her hiding spots in trees.She even had a name for herself.He rname was now offically Sable. Sable Cross, the 16 year old pikachu pokémorph. 


	2. The human collar

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon in anyway shape or form, except for this fanfic.  
Hello and welcome to chapter 2!I hope you throughly enjoyed chapter 1 in my little fanfic.  
  
Pokémon: Sable's Mystery  
§CHAPTER TWO§  
ØHuman Collar  
From up in her tree Sable could see everything that any normal person would pay to see.She had managed to survive for almost 6 months, living off free food from passing trainers who took pity, and from berries taken from near-by bushes.She sat up on a high brach, her leg swinging freely as she sat with her back agaisnt the trunk.She was chewing on an apple that she had picked from this tree awhile ago.  
"Hello up there"A voice called.  
She recognized it and climbed down swiftly.  
"Kaguru!" she yelled as she hit the ground.  
She hugged the old trainer and smiled. He laughed and pushed her slightly away.  
"Sable..Sable..Sable.."He sighed "I've told you time and time again, you have to be careful with brittle old bones like mine."  
"Oh I'm sorry sir." She whispered as she bowed.  
"Think nothing of it dear." he lifted her chin."But I have great news, I've finally figured out how you could live a somewhat normal life!"  
She nodded and listened intently.  
"In a few days I have to travel to the eastern city.There they have a special collar being developed in secret for you. A few favors had to be rewarded to me and this was it.I'll make you a deal." he grinned and looked over her shining smiling face. "All you have to do is move out of this forest and into my mansion. It's not right to stay out here, espically with the winter months coming."  
She looked slightly confused.  
"Winter?"she asked.  
"Oh yes that's right..I forgot sorry.."he said quickly."Winter is where it gets really cold, the rain turns to snow and covers the world for months at a time.It's too cold for a 16 year old girl wearing nothing but a skirt and a shirt, you'd die within a week."  
She nodded.  
"When are you leaving for the city?"she asked"And how 'somewhat' human?"  
"I'm leaving in about two days, and it'll be somewhat human because you'll still have the electrical power.When you wear the collar all of you pokémonic features will disappear, you could even put your hand exactly where your tail is while wearing the collar and feel nothing, your ears will even disappear.but the other bad part is that when you take the collar off your features will be visible again until you put the collar back on."he answered.  
She nodded and smiled."Alright, deal!I'll live in your mansion for the collar.When do I have to start?"  
"Well today if you want."he replied.  
"No sense in waiting..I'll guess I'll go today!"  
  
So thay left the tree that had served as a decent home for Sable.She would of course miss the tree but knew it had to be left sooner or later, it was like...she knew it was going to happen, a common sense sort of thing. But as they neared Kaguru's mansion the tree all but left her thoughts.  
"It's so big!"was her first words.  
"There are bigger ones Sable, this is just the biggest in the town." A voice unknown to Sable answered.  
"Ahh Cain, so nice of you to be up."Kaguru said Cain walked out into the sunlight. He had short black hair and blue eyes and wore a black shirt and blue pants.On his shoulder was resting on one the pokémon living in the Zi region, a Babygo.He walked over to Sable, grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.  
"Nice to meet someone as beautiful as you."He said Sable blushed wildly and uncontrolably.  
"T..T..Thank you.."she whispered.  
"Cain enough..You know this girl is not like other ones.  
Cain sighed and backed away.  
"Yes grandfather." he sighed softly.  
Sable walked over to Cain and started to pet the small Babygo.  
"what's it's name?"she asked as the small creature purred softly.  
"Ash." Cain replied. "After the great master from about 70 years ago.  
Sable smiled.The small conversation over Ash continued on into the mansion's den.It was full of laughter and smiled. And a very many glance from Cain to Sable. At about 9 at night Kaguru yawned.  
"Well that's it for me folks..I'm tuckered."he mumbled.  
Cain looked at him"Night gramps, I'll make sure Sable gets to her room okay."  
"Make sure you do."He replied"But you better hea straight for your room right after."  
Cain nodded as Kaguru walked out of the den towards the stairs. Cain sighed and looked at Sable who seemed facinated by the lit fire.  
"Don't get too close." He said.  
Sable jumped abit as he hand felt the fire.  
"Ow..That hurt.." she whispered.  
Cain nodded and grabbed a wet rag out of a small bowl grandpa had brought just in case this happen. Sable backed away from the fire. Cain sat by her and grabbed the hand that touched the fire, he softly dabbed at it with the rag. While Cain fully had his attention on the rag Sable was looking into his eyes as best she could. When he finished she didn't leave his eyes, instead he locked his eyes with hers. She slowly pulled her hand away.  
"Umm..Thank you Cain." she whispered.  
He nodded and stood up, followed by her standing.  
"Bedtime." Cain said.  
As they walked towards the stair they remained quiet.Nothing but total silence.Even during the walk in the hallway they didn't speak. When sable opened the door to the room Cain had showed her she gasped.It was elegent. She tunred and looked at him.  
"Cain...I just want to say thank you..and you're just soo nice..thanks.." she whispered.  
She kissed him softly on the cheek and went inside her room. Cain retreated to his room leaving Sable alone with her thoughts.She lied down and smiled as she thought to herself, soon she'd be as close to normal as she could get, and maybe then she would further explore the unkown feelings she had...for Cain.. 


	3. Bjecker Ri

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon in anyway shape or form, except for this fanfic.  
Hello and welcome to chapter 3!I hope you throughly enjoyed chapter 1 in my little fanfic.  
  
Pokémon: Sable's Mystery  
§CHAPTER THREE§  
ØEastern City of Bjecker Ri  
The nest day dor Sable wasn't too small.  
Instead she had spent the whole day being busy.Kaguru taught her how to start a lovely garden, and took her shopping for clothes. Cain spent over 4 hours showing Sable around town. The night soon setteled into the city leaving them at the den again.We come in just as Kaguru left for bed.  
"I had fun today." Sable said, more to herself then anyone.  
Cain nodded and looked at her.  
"I..I'm glad you did Sable."he forced out.  
Cain was standing up near the window at this time while sable sat near the fire stroking Ash, who was asleep in her lap.  
"Well I'd better..get sleep.." Sable mumbled.  
She put Ash down on a chair and walked over to cain.She gave him a quick hug and walked out of the den, leaving Cain alone with his own thoughts.  
In her bedroom Sable immeditaly lied down and stared out the window, finally the day would come, the day she'd be...human.  
  
Ash had forced open the cracked door of Sable's room.She was lying on the bed sound asleep, he leg practically hanging off and her arm dropped to the side. He came up aside her arm and licked it carefully.Sable rolled over in her sleep onto her back.Ash climbed onto the bed and sat on Sable's stomach, growling a soft wake-up call. Sable yawned and opened her eyes to Ash.  
"Morning..."she whipsered.  
Ash jumped off as Sable sat up and yawned. The door opened and Cain came walking in. Ash ran to join him by Cain's feet.  
"Morning Miss Sable" he said with a smile.  
"Morning Cain." she replied.  
"Grandpa wants you to take a shower and change into the new dress he bought you.The trip to Bjecker Ri is a long one, almost 2 hours, so you might want to hurry."  
Sable stood up slowly out of the bed, her nightgown she had put on when she woke up in the night covering everything.  
"Alright, thank you Cain." she smiled.  
Cain nodded and left, Ash in his wake.Almost as soon as Cain left Sable closed the door and grabbed the dress Kaguru had bought her. She went into the bathroom and took off her nightgown. She hung it on the back of her ensuite bathroom's door and started the water as Kaguru had showed her. She hummed slightly as she stepped into the shower. She closed the curtain after her and stood under the hot streams of water.Her hair began going limp from its previous messy state.She continued her humming as she rubbed the water into her skin. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather herself up. Once of twice she went over her small breasts just to make 100 sure that she got those. She put the bar down and stood under the water again as the dirt and dust,that had been on her skin since the last rainfall 1 month ago, washed away.As it flowed lower toward more of he rinner thighs she it he rlip as a very very small wave of pleasure hit her. It passed by and she resumed humming again.It wasn't too long after that, that she decided to stop the shower.She tunred off the water and stepped out. Drying herlse fon one of the many towels around in the room. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room to change. She snapped on her bra, pulled on new panties(which hurt hewr tail alot because these were for her to wear after she got the collar). She pushed the apin into he rmind as she put on the long blue dress Kaguru had bought her. It showed off her fidure just a little bit as it clung to her supple young body. The dress wasn't strapless but it was all one peice. Which flowed from aove her breasts down past her knees.She was ready.  
"Sable!Ready to go?" Kaguru's voice called from outside the door.  
She opened the door with a smile.  
"All ready!"she said "Good. Go ask Cain if he wants to come with." he repleid.  
Sable smiled as she ran off down the hall towards Cain's room.She didn't even get to knock when Cain opened it.  
"Oh Sable hey." he said.  
Sable looked him over.Cain's hair had been slicked back, making him look mysterious.He was wearing an all black shirt and black pants with a chain hanging lossely on the right side. Attached to his belt were 4 pokéballs, one which Sable new Ash was sleeping in.He samiled and picked up the bookbag that was hidden by the dor in his room.  
"Um well uh are you coming with?"she asked.  
"I plan on it, I want to give you a gift after you get the collar." he replied.  
She smiled and started down the hall. Cain closed his door and followed after her.  
  
Two hours later they were just getting off the Trek in Bjecker Ri.It wasn't a small city but it wasn't one of those unbeleiveably huge ones either. They started towards the small scientist building where they knew the collar would be. When they reached the building Kaguru and Sable went in the back rooms while Cain insisted her stayed in the waiting room. Sable looked at all of the scientific tools they passed on their way to the experiment room.  
"Good morning crew" Kaguru said as the entered the room.  
"Morning professor." They all said.  
They all looked at Sable who was silent. She waved and they waved back.  
"Oh!Um this is Sable crew, Say hello."Kaguru said "Hi.."she whispered.  
"Hello.." a few said.  
She smiled abit.  
"So is it ready?" Kaguru asked.  
"Yes sir." One man said.  
"Good hand it here." Kaguru rpelied They passed it over to him. He unclipped it and handed it to Sable.  
"All you do is snap it on and think of the perfect you. the collar will visualize it and change your body accordingly, only thing is that it will not add muscles or height or width or take away height of width, it can take away your ears and tials so go ahead." Kaguru instructed.  
She took a deep breath and clipped on the collar. He body glowed blue for a moment, then it happened... 


End file.
